My heart belongs to you
by Mulliz
Summary: Surprises and surprises for the heartland crew espiecially for Ty and Amy!
1. Chapter 1

"Amy?" Lou's voice drifted from the office.

"Yeah, Lou?" Amy asked, putting her cup of coffee to her lips as she continued staring out the window, not taking her eyes off of the stable yard, where Ty was working (or rather playing) with Jasmine by way of join-up. Ty had a huge grin on his face and a mysterious twinkle in his eye as he turned around to allow Jazzy to nuzzle his face. Amy put her cup of coffee down, also smiling contentedly.

"Do you really not want to go to college?" Amy was taken a back by the question and it made her smile stop dead in her tracks.

"No, Lou. I want to stay right here. At Heartland. My home...and I want to be with Ty. I don't want to leave. Honest." she sighed, fidgeting with her cup of coffee.

"I just wanted to make sure, don't be mad. Please, Amy." Amy took another gulp of coffee.

"I'm not mad Lou, I'm not." she paused. "I'm going to go out to the barn with Ty for a minute. Take him some coffee."

"Okay. And Amy?" Amy paused, her hand on the door handle, coffee in the other hand. "I think you're making the right choice, because if you left for college what would happen to you and Ty? A love like that should never be lost."

"I know." Amy whispered, barely loud enough for Lou to hear. "I love him so much Lou, I could never loose him. Thanks for understanding my choice."

"Well, you better take that out to Ty," Lou said, walking out of the office, "before it gets colder than it already is!" She said making the mood lighter. Amy laughed along with Lou.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me twice!" Amy said, shivering as she walked out into the cold. She smiled as she saw Ty laugh at something Jazzy did as he haltered her.

"Hey beautiful!" Amy called towards Jazzy, as she trotted over to see Amy. Ty, until then, hadn't realized Amy was out there (since he was facing the opposite direction) and spun around so quickly he lost his balance and fell right on his ass. Amy giggled uncontrollably.

"Since when am I beautiful?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Your not." Ty raised his eyebrows. "Actually, Mr. Conceited Ego, you're sexy. Not beautiful. Nevermind, I take that back...You're beautiful, too."

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" Amy giggled, putting the coffee cup down on the ground as she crawled over the gate and into the arena. She offered Ty her hand to help him up but instead of taking her up on her offer, he pulled her down with him. Jasmine snorted and had a look on her face that you could imagine was her saying 'people...They have no dignity what-so-ever. "Amy?" Ty asked, as she stood up. She reached a hand back down to help him up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you really going to write off college, just like that? Not even giving it a chance?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. You wanna know why." their eyes were locked and Ty bobbed his head slightly. "Because, really...I really really mean this. I love you, Ty Baldwin, and I could never leave unless you were with me." Amy realized that Ty may feel bad about the fact he was the reason she was staying so she added, "I could never leave Heartland either. My mom created this place..." Amy says looking around it tearfully. "This is my home, this is my everything...I can't leave it, Ty. This is the last thing I have left of my mom." Amy continues before stopping.

"Amy," Ty says taking a step to enclose the space between them before gently wrapping his arms around her. "Shh, Amy, it'll be alright love. If it makes you feel better, I'm glad you're not going. Really...Sure I want you to be the best you can be, because I love you, but I at the same time I was selfish and didn't want to loose you. Heartland is your home, and mine. And no one could ever take it away from us." She leans back to search his face, before he re-encloses the space to kiss her forehead affectionately.

"I love you Ty." Amy said, drawing the words out, realizing she really ment them.

"I love you, too, Amy." Ty says, leaning down to place a sweet tasting kiss on Amy's lips. "Now where's that coffee? It's freezing out here." He looped his arm around Amy's waist as they exited the ring, grabbing the cup of coffee. Leaving Jasmine, loose, to trot behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit!" Amy cursed, rolling out of her nice warm bed and onto the floor. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

"Amy?" Lou called from somewhere in the house. "What's going on Amy? Do I need to come up there?" Amy looked around wildly, still cursing under her breath.

"Uh, no...I just overslept that's all. I'm late doing chores that's all." she called to Lou, hopping around her room grabbing barn clothes. A sock here, a shirt there...Pants. "And today's Ty's day off and Joni had a breakfast date with Ben, so the poor horses are probably starving!" she exclaimed, skipping down stairs, two at a time.

She had just reached the first floor and was running wildly (and half asleep) to the back door and trying desperately to slip on boots.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going?" Amy spun around on one foot (she was holding the other; trying to force it in the boot) to face the voice.

"Whoa, what are you doing here? It's your day off..."

"No, it's YOUR day off. You never have a day off. So I thought I'd stop by and do them." Amy eyed Ty suspiciously.

"But you said you had plans for today." Amy accused her boyfriend. Ty just laughed at her facial expression of confusion mixed with exhaustion.

"Remember, surprise?" Amy blushed, but looked to Lou for help.

Lou winked and reminded Amy, "I'm here and very much capable to do chores, you know..." before she walked out of the room.

"Fine, but tell me what I need to wear. Casual, dress...?"

"Not dress, but not casual. Say a good pair of jeans and a nice T-Shirt?" Ty responded, grinning.

Amy smiled back, dropping her boot and running back up the stairs two at a time, again. Ty looked at Lou, as she marched back in, shaking her head. An evil smirk plastered to her face.

"What?" he asked, bemused as to why Lou was shaking her head.

"I know what you're going to do..." Lou says giggling. "Just like I also know who all you asked for permission."

Ty looked alarmed. "Did you say anything to Amy?"

Lou rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't! Why would I tell Amy?"

"Tell Amy what?" Amy asked, coming down the stairs. Already changed; looking from Ty to Lou as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Well? I'm waiting..." Ty exchanged a desperate look with Lou.

"Nothing Amy...Ty and I were just talking about...stuff." Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Mmmmhmmmm..."

"It was nothing, Ames." Ty tells Amy, dumping the rest of his coffee down the sink. "But we need to roll...Otherwise we'll be late."

Amy rolls her eyes following Ty to the door, asking, "Late for what?"

Ty kept walking straight, Amy trailing behind. Headed straight for his new, blue Ford pick-up truck.

"It's a surprise..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ty Baldwin! WHERE are we going!" Amy asked, annoying Ty by asking for about the millionth time. Ty just shook his head and kept driving. Sometimes he forgot how persistant and stubborn his innocent looking girlfriend could be. But she was his Amy, and he loved everything about her. Including her stubborn demeanor and sometimes bad attitude.

"Amy Fleming, calm down! If you ask me one more time I will turn around and take your cute little butt home young lady!" Amy crossed her arms and pouted for a bit. Ty glanced over and smiled. He reached his hand on to gently rub her cheek with his thumb. Amy felt herself quickly softening.

"But Tyyyyyy!" she whined, "You know that ALWAYS works! You cheater!" Ty grinned foolishly... His handsome face looking young and light and very happy. His emerald eyes twinkle as he looked at Amy with a look of the most upmost adoration.

"We're almost there Ames." Ty disclosed. Amy immediately broke eye contact and looked around excitedly, only to realize there was nothing around them. Literally nothing. They were in the middle of nowhere! Just... road. And trees and grass. No cars, no houses, and no animals were within sight. She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow to question him. He just chuckled in response.

"You'll see. Our stop is coming up pretty soon..." he said, turning on the turn signal to flash to the left as he turned down an old county road. Amy sighed, frustrated, and turned up the radio as loud as possible after she found a decent song. A Taylor Swift song...Ty smiled as he saw her dancing in her seat and singing along.

As soon as it was over, she turned it down to a normal volume. Then she saw it.

At first it appeared out of nowhere. A huge farm over the top of a HUGE mountain top! They had to be in the foothills of the Appalation Mountains! Wow! The view amazed Amy in general... Let alone when she saw the large horse stables come into view.

"Ty where are we?" Amy asked, astonished.

"Not too far from home, Amy. Don't worry!" he said, parking the truck with a smile. "Come on, let's go!" Ty effortlessly hopped out, closing the door with ease behind him.

Amy mumbled something under her breath something along the eyes of "stubborn ass" low enough that Ty didn't hear as he walked around to open her door. Before he could help her out, she jumped and hit the ground clumsily.

"Amy, are you ok?" Ty askes worriedly, seeing Amy land in a heap on the stones. "Amy?" Ty repeats.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Amy says, rolling her eyes as she heaved herself up. Wiping her hands on her good jeans.

"If you say so Ames..."

"I do." Amy says seriously. "Now where is this surprise...?" Ty rolled his eyes and put his arm around Amy. She had a one tract mind.

"Well, I know how much you love Marwaris and have always wanted one soooo I kinda found a registered breeder... And, well Happy Anniversary." he looks away, unsure of her reaction. He waited...And waited. And waited. Finally he plucked up the courage to look at her. She was crying ? He didn't see that one coming.

"Oh Ty!" She exclaimes, throwing her delicate, tan arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" she pulls away, kissing him passionately on the lips. "This is the best present ever!"

"Here's the thing...I was talking to the breeder, who bought them off of another breeder who has abused them. Very severely. This lady says they were starved and badly abused and neglected when she got them. She told me she couldn't stand leave them there. There's 5 pregnant mares. Pure, registered Marwaris are due from all of them. We are taking all the mares home and rehabilitating them. After they all foal and are all rehabilitated, the owner will come pick all the mares and foals up. Except for your foal pick. Which will be in exchange for helping her horses. She even said 2 if you want 2. I figure this way, you can handle them all from birth and train them exactly how you wish from day one."

"Wow Ty...That's cool! I'm...shocked. Thank you!" Amy said, looking at Ty, utterly amazed.

"We have plenty of space with our new barns and rings... So I figured why not? Take care of 10 horses for a little while and get a horse worth over $30,000 in exchange. For a girl I love. Your family thought it was a great idea."

"I love you Ty." Amy says, hugging Ty closely. "Thank you so much, I'm speechless!" Ty chuckled.

"I love you too Amy. And there's no need to keep thanking me...You deserve it and are definitely worth it. Plus we help horses in need and get our name out there even more. Not to mention we train those foals before they leave a bit...And people see how successful the foals are...They'll want ALL horses and foals to be here! It's a good deal for us!" Ty paused, looking down on his true love, in his arms. He kissed the top of her head gently. "You ready to bring these mares home?" he asked, pulling away, leaving one arm around her as they moved to the door.

"Let's!" Amy exclaims happily, walking up to the house with Ty at her side. Ready for her new challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very very SORRY! I ahavent updated for ages! I know this is short but trust me it will be good still!**

* * *

Ty knocked on the door and they both waited, then, a couple of seconds later, an elderly woman opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Ty and Amy!" the woman said happily "My name is Tina"

"Hello Tina." Ty and Amy said at the same time

"Come I will show you the mares!" Tina led them to a big field with 5 big fat pregnant mares of all colours

"Wow! their lovely!" Amy said

"I told you would like them" grinned Ty

"They are just such lovely mares" said Tina "Come on girls!" They all came waddling over to Tina. Amy smiled watching them when she felt a nudge behind Amy turned and gasped!

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
